Kingdom Hearts : Twist Of Fate
by Shadow of Namelesspain
Summary: Keyblades choose their weilders. It's time for a new Keyblade master. This generation of Keybladers will be unlike any other. Charged with a sacred duty. A war is coming. The darkness is coming and no one is safe, not even the weilders.
1. Station of awakening

Darkness :Ah...don't you just love a new story? Ha I'm back with something new and different. I know the start is slow but stick with it. It does get much better. This is what would happen if Keyblades were in our world. Read and review! :p

A young man , aged around nineteen , flipped in the air, bringing up his odd key weapon to block another weapon, which also resembled a key. Two figures, locked in a deadlock. each trying to force the other away.  
"You're not fit to be its master." The figure dressed in a black, leather cloak mocked the other. The youth, with odd silver hair that trailed down his back growled and forced the other back. They were fighting in what looked like a dark city. But the sky was full of light, stars were falling from the sky.  
"You'll have to do a lot better than that to beat me Riku!"

Somewhere else , a youth of about fifteen stirred in his sleep and shot up as if to reach out for a weapon. When he came to his senses he stared at his hand and sighed, he then ran a hand through his medium length messy brown hair.  
"That guy...why does he seem familar...?" he thought questioningly, "Then again, who has silver hair and can fight like that?" he then laughed lightly. He turned to his right and looked at his clock. It read six thirty. He sighed and decided to get up.

As he walked to school he waited for a phone call from someone. He shuffled his hand around inside his pocket and brought out his phone and checked the time. He had sighed as the wind played with his hair making it even messier than it was earlier. He walked slowly towards his school, his black DC skate shoes scuffed up and worn in made a hollow noise as he walked down the street. His black trousers hung onto him because of a black belt with white skulls that trailed around the material. A small chian trailed into his left pocket which was attached to a small brown leather wallet. His marron coloured jumper hung to him as he walked up the hill, the collar of his white polo shirt just poking out with the top button undone. He trudged up the hill, alone and cold. He was still half asleep. He stopped for a moment and looked across the road. It was a nice area. Trees on both sides of the road that gave shade in the summer. But today it was a damp, cold and miserable day and looked like it might rain any second. Just the way he liked it. He suddenly felt a vibration in his pocket and picked up his phone and looked at the screen " Ben" it said in blue letters.

"You took your time..." he said into the phone.  
"Oh shut up Will...you sound like you need some caffine."  
"Dont I always?" Will laughed quietly before carrying on, "ugh maths first thing..."  
"Yeah...did you do the coursework?" Will stopped dead and went paler than usual.  
"Its due in today!?" he nearly shouted into the phone.  
"Yeah but no ones done it, we've had too much work...hes gonna go mental isnt he?" Ben asked.  
"Yup without a doubt...ah well I'll see you in school, see you Benny boy!" Will loved using his little nickname.

On the other side of the phone a young man, around the same age as Will was about to shout an insult to Will for using a nickname but sighed when he realised he had already hung up on him. His long black hair swung around in the wind. He wore the same uniform as Will except he had a trench coat on , protecting him from the cold. He sighed once more and carried on walking towards the school. Yawning as he did , from lack of sleep the night before. He looked to his left down a small alley, he blinked and there was nothing there. But in the back of his mind he could have sworn he saw the shadow move and yellow eyes staring at him from the corner of his eye. Maybe he was the one who needed caffine. He passed it off as a trick of the mind and carried on to his school.

Will sat in form with Ben watching the clock tick every second away, waiting for first lesson to start.  
"I hate Mondays..." Will muttered. At that moment a girl around Will and Ben's age walked in. She had the same jumper and poloshirt as them but wore a skirt instead. She carried a art folder in one hand and her main school bag on her back. She had red and black hair.  
"Morning Morgs." Ben greeted.  
"Morn..." before Will had a chance to finish his sentence,Morgan had thrown her bag into his face.  
" WHAT DID I DO THIS TIME!?" Will shouted angrily.  
"Nothing." Morgan answered.  
"What?..." Will asked.  
"I just felt like it." Ben was laughing whilst Will tired to figure out why he had been hit by Morgs. Will sighed.  
"I'll never understand her..."  
"What was that?" Morgs asked  
"Nothing..." Will laughed quietly. Will looked around their form, wondering where their other friends were.  
"Must be something going around..." he thought.

A little later, during break, after they had their first two lessons of the day, Ben was thinking back to the night before. He had woken up from a dream. He had dremt he had been on something called "the station of awakening" and had been given some odd weapon shaped like a key. He laughed, how could something like that be real? He sighed and put his hands into his pockets. He felt his hand connect with something and pulled it out. It was a keychain, shaped like a black crown.  
"No way..." Ben heard footsteps behind and quickly stuffed the keychain back in his pocket. Ben turned around at the same time to come face to face with WIll.  
" Whoah steady on, dont want to kill me do you?...Do you?" Will looked at him.  
"You okay? You look paler than me...ah dont worry, summer holidays next week!" with that Will laughed and walked off towards the language department.

After school Will had walked stright home. He would usualy stay and talk to people who had stayed in school for what ever reason. But today he had decided to walk home without talking to anyone. The second he got home he walked in, closed the front door and sat down on a black sofa and put his head back, closing his eyes as he did. The last thing he felt was the feeling of falling into nothing.

The next time he opend his eyes was when he felt his feet land on something solid. As he opened his eyes, hundreds of doves flew up into the air revelaing a murial below him. On the murial was a picture of him holding a strange, silver blade shaped like a key, with a lions head attached to chain. Above the pciture were smaller circles with some of his close friends, but before he could get a chance to look something had knocked him to floor. He quickly scrambled to his feet and turned around. A small black like creature with buring yellow eyes stood before him. Will looked at the thing in confusion. It began running towards him. Will put his hands out infront of him to protect himself. Only to feel a weight in the right hand.  
"Use the blade...use Sleeping Lion." Whistled through his head. He opened his eyes, it was the blade from the picture. The black thing had jumped, instantly Will swung the blade into the creature. It turned into a black mist and a pink heart floated away . Will watched in wonder as the heart floated into the sky.

Across the road stood a tall figure with long blonde hair, watching Will's house.  
"So, they have been selected. Its about to begin."

The keys have been selected.

The doors are about to open.

The sides have been drawn.

The war is about to start.

Like I said, slow start but things will pick up.


	2. The beginning

Darkness : back again with an update on time...odd I'm never on time..anywho..oh with the story XD

Disclaimer : We do not own the keyblades, heartless or anything associated with Kingdom hearts. This goes for the whole story.

However , each OC belongs to the respected owner. Will is Darkness's creation and Ben is Light's creation. Enjoy the story and please review!

Will slowly staggered into French, first lesson of the morning. He reached his desk which was at the back in between two of his friends, Jiusi, and Peter. When he reached his desk he collapsed into his seat before resting his head on the desk.  
"Are you drunk?" Peter asked. Peter was a very tall teen around the age of fifteen. He had light brown hair tied back into a ponytail.  
"No...I feel hung over though..." Will moaned in reply. Jiusi was a Chinese girl with long black hair with brown highlights. Juisi looked at Will and quickly went into her pencil case and brought out her sharpest pencil and began to prod Will with it.  
"Is it alive?" she asked, Will hadn't moved and barely made a sound until she prodded him in the side, which caused him to shoot up. The prod had so much force behind it, it was like getting stabbed.  
"I guess it's alive..." Will began to remove his bag and black hooded jacket and quickly got his stuff out for French. Will looked around the room and noticed there were about five or six people missing. Quickly his head snapped to the left,where Jiusi was sitting.  
" I take it Rhi isn't in?" Will asked, because Jiusi was in Rhi's seat. Between Rhi, Jiusi and Peter, there wasn't a single person in the year Will, Ben and others didn't know the name of.  
"Nope. See you finally woke up."  
"I didn't sleep last night...feel...weird..." Jiusi sighed at Will's statement.  
"Maybe you're coming down with something." Will laughed,  
"You know how rare it is for me to get ill..."  
"You were ill last week!" Peter interjected.  
"...Shut up...And why did you stab me!?" Before Jiusi could answer the teacher walked into the class and noticed there were several people missing. That meant only about eleven people were in the class.  
"Okay then...there arn't enough here to teach so just get on with some coursework." Will sighed and looked at his French book.  
"This isn't my French book..." It was a small leather book with a key engraved on the cover. It was titled "Legend of the Keyblade." Will opened the cover and began to read the inside cover. "There are two legends of the Keyblade, one that said it saved worlds, and another that it destroyed them." Will flicked to the next page, he had just found his coursework for the lesson.

Ben walked into his Welsh room, it happened to be upstairs from where Will, Peter and Juisi had french. He walked into the room and greeted the teacher,  
"Hello Ms Nut. Where is everyone?" There was only him and ms Nut in the room.  
"Morning Ben, well, its the last week and there is that virus going around. But Morgan is in, she dropped her stuff before heading off on a message for me."  
As if on cue Morgan walked in behind Ben and greeted him.  
"The two of you can do what you like, I'm not bothered, and I'm sure Mr Davies isn't checking on everyone." Ms Nut informed the pair. Ben sat down at the back next to Morgan and decided to leave his trench coat on. He slid his hand into one of his pockets looking for his Mp3 player, instead his hand came into contact with something leather and he pulled it out. He pulled it out to see what it was. It was a book, with writing on the front saying "The story of the Keyblade masters." He flipped the cover to look through it. Inside the cover was etched a passage.  
"There are two types of wielders. Keyblade wielders and Keyblade masters. Anyone strong of heart can be a Keyblade wielder, but only the strongest can be a Keyblade master. Keyblade masters are only ever selected once a generation. The main difference between these two types is the amount of power..." The rest was faded from time. He could make out some words but it wasn't clear. He took out some pen and paper and began to try to make sense of the surviving words.

Back in French Will had been reading the book for about fithteen minutes. Barely anyone was doing coursework they just appeared to be. In fact, everyone was just talking. Will was still reading the book.The book that hadn't left Will's hands, it went on to talk about all sort of things. Most of all it went on and on about these Heartless. Black creatures, with bright yellow eyes. Something made Will look up from the book. Something was outside, something, dark. Will placed the book in his bag and walked up to his teacher.  
"Excuse me Miss, may I go to the nurse? I have a really bad headache..." he said quietly, trying to pull it off. He was given a note and he half walked, half ran out the door. The corridor was empty. There was a deathly silence, not even the chatter from the classrooms could be heard. It was sureal. Will could tell there was something there. He knew it. He quietly walked to the corridor which led to the food tech rooms. He peered to the right, nothing on the stairs. He quickly averted his eyes to the left, nothing in the Key stage office either. He walked towards the north west corner towards the double doors in the corner. He opened one and there, just on the otherside. A group of small, black, mist like creatures scampered around. Their bright yellow eyes stared at him. Will , on pure instinct put his hand into his pocket and touched a small keychain. Something whilstled through his mind,  
"Say it...you know my name." He quickly pulled it out and said  
"Sleeping Lion." A bright silver flash blinded anyone who saw it. There in Will's hands was a long silver blade. It was the blade from his dream. The key like blade, the lions head sat proudly at the end of the blade.  
"Good. You are a keyblader after all...now...lets get started shall we?" Who ever that voice belonged to was definatly on his side. It was warm, welcoming, but on edge as if expecting something. One of the black mist like things jumped into the air, out of pure instinct Will swung the blade down, slicing it clean in half before it disappeared into mist. But, a second had jumped onto causing him to stumble back and crash to the floor hitting his head. He raised his arms to try and throw the heartless off him. It went to take a swipe at his face but he caught it and threw it off. The force of the throw was so great, the heartless smashed into the wall.  
"Black creatures with yellow eyes...must be heartless...wait...why are they here!?" Will quickly thought as he picked up his keyblade from behind him. Will quickly went to stab the heartless where it had fallen only for it to sink into the floor.  
"Behind you!" the voice warned him. He swung round and cleaved another one in half. Will looked around him, two left. He held the blade in front of him with both hands on the soft leather grip. It felt oddly familiar. Will stepped to the right to dodge one of the heartless before stabbing it with the blade. The other heartless had dissappeared. Will looked round franticaly, but the heartless was no where to be seen.  
"Nothing can be done now...go back to your room for now." whistled the voice. Will shook his head for a moment. If Heartless were here, then they were in trouble.  
"What am I going to do with this...blade?" He looked at it before it shon dimly and turned back to the keychain. A small lion head now rested in his palm. He walked quickly back to his class and took his seat. He looked at Peter and Juisi who kept staring at him.  
"What?..." he asked. Jiusi just pointed whilst Peter slowly said,  
"You're bleeding..." Will put his hand to his head, it was only a small cut, not much blood.  
"Oh I uh...um fell down the stairs on the way back, you know what I'm like." Will laughed quietly. He figured It was from one of the Heartless. But he still wondered where the other one had gone.

Meanwhile, upstairs in the welsh room, Ben had found most of the words. He stared at the book as it lay harmless on the desk. He believed in logical answers. How could a book just appear in your pocket and talk about keys and Heartless? He sighed and continued looking at the book. Morgan looked over at him and saw the book. Before she could say anything, a loud bang caught everyones attention. Again, another bang. Then it stopped. Silence echoed throughout the small room. Ms Nut walked cautiously acorss the room to the door and opened it, expecting a pupil to be running amock in the corridor. She wasnt expecting a pair of yellow eyes to be staring back at her. She quickly backed into the room. Ben had already gotten up and walked towards the door. The small black creature hobbled into the room, but it didnt get to stay as Ben kicked it out the door.  
"Get that thing and kill it!" Ms Nut screamed. Ben casually walked out the door and closed it behind him.  
"Where are these things coming from?" Ben asked himself. Unfortunately, it hadnt been just the one heartless, it had friends. Ben reached out and a golden flash enveloped his hand. In his hand, a gold guard , with a long silver blade and the top shaped like a key.The Kingdom Key. The majestic keyblade of previous wielders. Ben lauched himself into the black sea. Swinging wildly, cleaving the black creatures into nothing more than mist. Several jumped into the air but Ben calmly swung his keyblade in an arc, leaving a mark on the nearby wall but slashing the heartless into mist. Ben swung around and slashed at the floor catching several heartless. None remained. He breathed slowly. Suddenly, he stabbed the air right above him. Impaled on the end of the keyblade, a heartless faded into mist. Ben sighed and let the keyblade flash and disappear. It had lasted only seconds, but that is the effect of a keyblader. A sound echoed throughout the corridor. Clapping. Ben spun around. Walking towards him was a young man around his age. Black converse, tight black jeans, a studded belt, a plain black t-shirt with blood red gashes across it and a small black wristband on his left wrist, behind was long flowing locks of blonde hair. Ben stared at him,  
"Looks like the next master has arrived." he said calmly.  
"Who are you?" Ben asked.  
"The names Chris, I already know who you are, Ben Smith."


	3. The survivour

"Dont worry, I'm not an enemy." Chris spoke in a very calm voice. Ben kept his Keyblade raised.  
"Then who are you?" he asked.  
"I'm a friend, one who could help you." Ben lowered his Keyblade slightly. Chris held out his hand and summoned something with a bright flash of light. From the light, a Keyblade appeared, it was a long, sleek, silver keyblade, Ben only managed to get a glimpse at it , before Chris threw it at him. Ben barely  
managed to raise his Keyblade in time before it hit him head on. The sound of the attack echoed throughout the corridor as Ben was forced off his feet and flew several feet backwards. "Lesson one...never let your guard down." Ben quickly got back up and rasied his Keyblade.  
"Put it away. I got a story for you. Its your right to know as the Keyblade master." Ben sighed and let his Keyblade fade.  
"You probably guessed from reading that battered book, you're not the first Keyblade master. There have been others before you, millions of them. Everyone knows the story of light versus darkness. Light always wins in fantasy. But in real life, things are different, we lost. A keyblader before you was seduced by the darkness he used, there used to be hundreds of Keybladers and warriors in this city, fighting in secret against the Heartless and Nobodies. But that keyblader, he hunted almost all of them down. None of them stood a chance. If there are any Keybladers or warriors left here, they fight in secret. If you see a man in armour, with a keyblade, piece of advice, run for all your worth."  
Ben stood in silence, taking everything in. Chris waited for a reply. He sighed and walked up to Ben,  
"Fallen asleep?...Hello?" Eventually Chris pulled his hand back and slapped Ben in the face.  
"How do you know this?" Ben asked as he turned his head.  
"I'm one of the only Keybladers to survive" Chris sighed, "Keep an eye out for any Keybladers that look like they want to kill you, chances are, they do." Chris leaned against the wall and proped one leg against it.  
"Reminds me...that mob of Heartless you were fighting, nice job. You might want to finish them off before they kill someone though. Rest of them went towards the small field, by the steps." Ben suddenly snapped to his senses and took off like a bullet towards the fields.  
"I think we'll be just fine." Chris laughed and watched as Ben ran towards the field.

Will slowly staggered out of french, nearly falling down steps on the way out. He felt worse than he had all morning, Peter came up behind him and towered over him.  
"You okay? You look terrible..." Will sighed quietly.  
"Yeah well, thats what french will do to you." Will walked to the nearest wall and leant against it and put his head back whilst closing his eyes. His head was pounding, as if someone had taken a brick to it. Peter stood next to him,  
"What have you got next lesson?" he asked slowly, Will opened his eyes. He stared at the old, worn and damp ceiling.  
"I dont know...and I dont care...I'm going down the feild, you want to come?" He asked.  
"Yeah sure, my teacher isn't in." Slowly the two made their way to the field,  
"What did you have next anyway?" Will enquired,  
"Maths..." Will stared at him.  
"The head of maths isn't in?"  
"No , why?" Peter replied.  
"Means I don't have detention today." Peter laughed,  
"Why did you have detention?" Will sighed.  
"All I'm saying is blame Morgz..." Peter laughed again as the two carried on towards the field.

Ben sprinted across the school, he bolted through a pair of heavy wooden doors, took two steps down the sairs and then jumped the rest and did it againn when he turned. He then took a sharp turn to the right, through more wooden doors, he slowed a little to pull open another door before sprinting outside and past several rooms. He was now sprinting, he leapt down the small set of stone steps. His trench coat flapping in the wind behind him. He leapt up over a small stone wall which split the area into two parts. He carried on running, heading towards a metal gate. Half the gate was on the floor, bent, buckled and smothered in black dust. Ben jumped over the gate, easily clearing it. As Ben sprinted up the hill, the black mass was in view. He didnt lose a step as he reached out behind him and summoned his keyblade. He reached the end of the tide and jumped straight into the mass, keyblade poised to attack.

Will quickly zipped up his black hooded jacket,  
"Damn, its cold." Quickly he put his hands into his pockets. Peter continued walking alongside him whilst spinning his pen in his hand. The pair walked behind the english rooms on their way to the field. A strong wind howled at them , forcing the pair to grip their jackets tightly. Will reached back and unzipped his bag, searching for something. He pulled out a long black scarf and quickly wrapped it around his neck. The pair carried on towards the field. Will pulled the scarf up , so it covered his mouth and nose ,only leaving half his face visable. Will suddenly felt the same feeling as he did from this morning. He felt uneasy. As they descended down some stone steps near the PE department, the school buses were visable. The tires had been shredded and the buses had large gashes. Peter hadnt noticed the state of the buses.  
"I'll be back in a bit, I need to go down the quads." Will nodded in approval as Peter dissappeared through a door. Will pulled his hood up slowly. Will went to take a step but nearly toppled over, everything was blurry. He fell to his knees and proped himself up with one arm. The last thing Will heard was,before passing out on the ground was "A gift."

Meanwhile, down the quads, Peter removed an A4 sketch pad and a pencil from his bag and began to sketch out a shape. Whilst he was walking with Will he had the sudden urge to come down the quads and start drawing. Peter had already sketched out the shape and idea for his picture. From behind him he though he heard scratching. He turned around but saw nothing. He was the only one in the quads. The quads were a small part of the school. It was surrounded by the school on all sides. By now Peter had finished his drawing. The picture was a large shield. It was a simple sketch but it was shaped like a pentagon. Peter nodded approval at his first draft. He looked up from his sketch pad to see a small black mist like creature running towards him. He raised his pad in defense as the mist like thing leapt at him. As it made contact with the pad, it was enveloped by a large ,bright, white light. When Peter opened his eyes, the creature had gone but on his arm was the large shield he had drawn. It was very large , but very light on his arm. Brown straps held it to his arm. Peter lowered his arm and the shield slowly changed back to his pad.  
"What...the...hell?"

Ben spun round tearing another Heartless in half. There were so many it seemed surreal. He brought his keyblade down on another. Ben jumped back to avoid a Heartless. Suddenly two Heartless jumped above him but he swung his keyblade in an arc above his head cleaving them in two. Ben heard something behind him, he spun round and raised his keyblade almost instantaniously another blade came into contact with his. It was a long silver blade, with a head shaped like a lions. Ben was pushed back from the attack, this gave him a good look at his attacker. The person was dressed entirly in black, from head to toe. Even the face was covered. All that was visable were two red eyes. The figure leapt at him again, swinging the blade wildly. Ben raised his keyblade and blocked every attack. But he couldnt keep up with the speed of the attacks. Ben parried another and lunged forward nearly catching the figure, but the figure moved to the side and brought his blade down, only for it parried again. Any Heartless who got too close was cut to pieces. The two attacked at the same time, they became locked in a struggle to over power the other. Both leaned in with their blades trying to force the other away. Ben stared directly into the red eyes. Something seem familar about those eyes. The figure forced Ben back, gripped his blade with both hands and brought it down. Ben only had one hand on his Keyblade, he raised it in defense. As the two blades met, Ben's keyblade shot off in another direction, out of his hand. How ever the other figure stopped, he shook his head violently. He mumbled something. Ben pulled his arm back and made a fist. He struck the figure directly in the face, forcing him off his feet and for him to drop his blade. The figures hood flew off. Ben summoned the Kingdom key back to him and walked up to the figure and he placed the blade at his throat. Ben recognised the figure instantly, it was Will. Will stirred and looked up, surpised by what he saw.  
"You have one of those Keyblade things too?" he exclaimed. Ben noticed that Will no longer had the red eyes and helped him up. He decided not to mention what just happened.  
"Yeah , I got the Kingdom Key, what about you?" Will patted his trousers trying to get the mud off him.  
"Sleeping lion, whats going on?"  
"I dont know." Ben looked around the area, the Heartless had gone.  
"That reminds me...how did I get here?"  
"Not a clue, lets get back to Ms Nuts room. Got someone I'd like you to meet." Will was confused. Why had he woken up with a keyblade aimed at his throat, from one of his best friends. Ben's tone was different as well, it was more on edge.  
"Ben..."  
"Yeah?"  
"Why does my face hurt?"

Back in Ms Nuts room, Morgz paced around the room. Ms Nut's eyes followed her. She headed towards the door.  
"Where are you going?" Ms Nut asked in a worried tone.  
"I'll be back in a minute." Morgz quickly left the room and shut the door behind her. She continued on towards the steps near the end. Back near Ms Nuts room, Chris leaned out from a few lockers and laughed quietly. Morgs stopped at the top of the stairs near one of the year offices. Morgz could hear something scratching. She peered down the corridor which led to the classrooms. In the shadows of the corridor, a faint yellow glow could be seen. She could feel the glow burning into her. It began to get closer and closer. Morgz backed away slowly until she hit the wall. Once the shadow emerged from the corridor, she saw it was small and had two bright yellow eyes. It leapt towards her. All she could think of was somehow she had to stop it. A bright flash enveloped her. When she opened her eyes after the flash had faded, she had claws, and felt she was on all fours. She looked up at the shadow and saw it was stunned. She charged towards it and began to rip it into shreds. It quickly faded and until it was no more. Another bright flash enveloped her, she was now standing up and back to normal. She looked at her wrists, she was now also wearing a pair of vambraces. She heard clapping and turned to see Ben and Will at the top of the stairs.  
"Nicely done." Ben commented.  
"Ten out of ten...just please dont ever do that to me..." Will laughed quietly.  
"What happened to me?" She asked.  
"You turned into a lioness." Ben replied.  
"Like I said...please dont ever do that to me..." Will said while laughing quietly.  
"Come on lets get back to Ms Nuts room." Ben said sluggishly.

The trio had made it back to the room without any mishaps. As they entered Ben stood next to Will and said,  
"Will this is..." but before he could finish Will cut him off.  
"Hey Chris...wait...why are you here!?" Will stood there staring at him. Chris was sitting crosslegged on a table in front of Ms Nut. Both had a cup of tea in their hands. Chris uncrossed his legs , stood up slowly and placed the cup of tea on the table behind him.  
"Well as you know Ben is a Keyblader, so are you, so am I. It also appears she has some sort of ability too." Chris smiled and pointed to Morgz.  
"She...have a name thank you very much." she replied. "Wait, Keybladers? What are they?" she continued.  
Chris sighed,  
"This could take a while..." At that moment, Peter burst through the door shouting,  
"Look at what I can do!" He summoned his shield before letting it dissapear before summoning it again...and again...and again.  
"Hehe...Flashy."  
Will and Ben stared at him as he carried on summoning it. Ben sighed and said,  
"You can stop now!" Will shook his head and said,  
"Out of all the years I've known him I've never seen him so normal..."


	4. Confrontation

Darkness : Hey...still updating on time...go me!...Light is...still lazy XD Anyway, things are starting to pick up now. XD Long chapter i know..but hey..when I do a long a chapter I do it right! Enjoy and R'n'R!

Will slowly walked up to a white door and knocked. Early Monday morning, the most dreaded day of the week. The day where everyone starts their week and goes to work and school. The day all the annoying tasks start. How ever this Monday was different. This Monday was a day of rest for every teen around. So was the Tuesday and the Wednesday and so on, it was the holidays. Will knocked on the door again.  
"Where is he?" he said silently to himself. Chris had given invitations to Ben, Morgz, Peter and himself to go on a week of training. But there was no sign of anyone. Will walked around the house and saw a small wooden gate. He walked up to the gate and tried pushing it but the gate was held firmly in place. He looked down and saw a small padlock. He gripped the padlock, scowled and walked away. He rested against the front door and propped himself up with one leg. A sudden breeze caused Will to fold his arms. He was wearing his usual black DC's, Long baggy torn jeans, a scuffed up black hoody and a "Bullet for my valentine" t-shirt underneath. On his left wrist was a silver watch and on his right a black sweat band with a skull on it. A small chain led from the loop in his jeans into his pocket but hung loosely so it swayed when he walked. He put his head back but ended up hitting the door instead. He heard some noises from behind him but before he could move he tumbled backwards. After crashing to the ground he noticed Chris towering over him.  
"What are you doing? You're drunk aren't you?" Chris asked. Will shot up and stood in front of him.  
"I was waiting for you actually...I guess you were still asleep...or maybe you were the one recovering from another hangover..." Will replied mockingly. Both of them had smiles creeping onto their faces before they started laughing. Chris led Will into the small front room. In the room was a large red sofa with a television placed in front of it. Opposite there was a old computer on a wooden desk.  
"So what brings you to my humble abode?" Chris questioned.  
"Well I do only live up the road." Will said as he slumped on the sofa. Chris sat down on a chair in the corner of the room. Will tilted his head back on the sofa and stared at the ceiling.  
"So what brings you..." Chris began.  
"Why didn't you tell us?" Will interjected. Chris stared at him for a moment and then looked away.  
"I knew you and the others would want to get involved. Couldn't risk it." Will jerked his head to Chris's direction.  
"Oh come on! You know me and Tom can hold our own in a fight!" Chris looked at Will.  
"Yeah maybe, Tom can easily, but you would be killed by the Heartless! Just because you have a Keyblade now doesn't mean you're strong! Remember Friday?" Chris was nearly shouting at Will. "You smashed your head on the floor! You can still die just as easily!" Will was staring at Chris, he put his head back on the sofa and closed his eyes. The room fell into silence. Neither dared to break it. Will's mouth formed as if he was going to speak but he stopped at the last moment before finally saying,  
"You're gay you know that?" He quietly chuckled. Chris threw a cushion at his face.  
"Not cool..." Will spoke slowly as he picked up a cushion and threw it back at Chris.

Peter staggered backwards as another Heartless leapt towards him. The small park was covered in Heartless. Attached to his left arm was the shield he had designed a few days before, but now it had a long curved blade attached to it. Peter had only wanted to go for a walk but instead ended up lost and fighting with the Heartless. Peter's arms, chest and legs were covered in scratches and cuts. Most were only minor but some were bleeding heavily. From his knee down on his left leg, his jeans were soaked in blood. Peter waved his blade back and forth just managing to cut a single Heartless in half. He was breathing heavily, he wasn't used to fighting. Peter stumbled to the left to avoid one Heartless that had leapt at him. All he felt was a large force knocking him off his feet, as he fell he span in the air and landed on his back. Several Heartless hurdled towards Peter. Everything seemed to slow down for him. The Heartless seemed smaller, almost harmless. Peter blinked, rose his arm in defence, but his reaction came too late. The air around him grew cold. His eyes never left the heartless. Several blue orbs slammed into the Heartless. The force caused them to collide with a tree. They faded into a mist. Peter swung his head to the left , there he saw Jiusi stood with an ice sabre in one hand and the other hand out stretched glowing a pale blue. She had on blue jeans and a light green t-shirt. Peter quickly got to his feet and stumbled over to her.  
"Thanks, I owe you one." He said quickly in between breathes.  
"You look…terrible." Jiusi replied as she looked him up and down and was shocked at the amount of blood. Jiusi held out her sabre as it began to glow faintly, with it she cut through the air and a blue wave of energy emerged from it, cutting through many Heartless. The energy finally crashed into a tree, covering the trunk in ice. Peter stared in awe at the tree. His thoughts quickly snapped back to the matter at hand, when a purple beam of energy came flying towards them. Peter raised his shield and took the blow. He was thrown back once more and landed a small distance from Jiusi. His shield now had a large dent. Anymore force and the shield surely would have been broken in half. Jiusi raised her sabre in defence of what ever was coming. She stared at the Heartless. They didn't seem to move. They burst into black dust and pink hearts floated away into the sky. Jiusi's eyes focused on a figure walking towards them. The figure was obviously female, she was wearing a long black coat which covered her entire body, and a hood that covered the face. In one of her leather clad hands, she held a Keyblade. Peter picked himself up again, and readied his shield. Jiusi began to focus energy in her hand and a small ice shield began to form. The figure continued to approach them. They could tell she was strong simply from the way she carried herself. She asked one thing,  
"Are you the Keyblade master?" The pair tensed, Peter asked,  
"Who's asking?"  
"The one who will kill him." She said nothing more and nothing less, but the voice was sinister. Peter glanced at his shield, if he had to fight , he wouldn't last long.  
"Sorry, but can't let you do that, he's a friend of mine you see." The female Keyblader looked in his direction.  
"Then you are my enemy." She disappeared and reappeared in front of Peter as she brought her blade down. Peter raised his shield to block and the two were locked. Peter tried to find a face, but he couldn't, it was cloaked in darkness. Jiusi went to bring her sabre down on the figure but the Keyblader broke the hold with Peter, slashed Jiusi across the leg and Peter across his stomach in two moves. She was graceful, and very powerful. The two staggered back a little and stared.  
"Why did I open my mouth?" Peter said quietly.

Ben slowly trudged down the road. He was walking towards the library which was near the beach. He decided to take a shortcut and jumped over a bush into a small field, which had a building site on the side. He was wearing his usual attire. Black boots, blue jeans, a simple blue top and the trench coat. He walked silently with his hands in his pockets. He could easily see the guild hall from where he was. Suddenly he stopped and turned around. There behind stood a tall male figure, cloaked in black, face hidden away. The figure kept his hands in his pockets too.  
"Are you the Keyblade master?" the figure asked. Ben removed his hands from his pockets and place one at his back.  
"Who wants to know?" He replied to the figures question. Ben studied him, the figure had one sword on his left leg and another on his back. Across from the sword on his back was a long green barrel. He couldn't see it clearly but he had a fair guess as to what it was. The figure seemed to study him too. It quickly swiped the green barrel from his back, took aim and fire in one fluid motion. Ben dived towards the floor. A deafening explosion echoed behind them. Ben rolled over to look behind him, the guild hall had a gaping hole with smoke gushing out around the first floor.  
"You are indeed the Keyblade master." Ben pushed himself off the floor and summoned his Keyblade and charged towards the figure. It threw the rocket launcher to the floor and drew his two swords and charged at Ben. The two crossed blades a few times before finally locking. He glanced at the swords, they were simple, gold hilts, silver blade, no more and no less.  
"Why are you here!?" Ben demanded, " You've hurt innocent people!" The figure laughed slowly.  
"To kill you!" The figure broke the lock and forced Ben back, he took the chance to run forward and brought one blade down on Ben and then the other he used to slash him across the chest. Ben fell down onto his knees. He looked up at the figure towering above him. The figure carried on laughing. Ben jumped up along with his Keyblade and slashed at the figure, only managing to cut the long black hooded coat. The figure jumped back and looked at him.  
"Not bad at all." The figure ran at him again, Ben was ready this time and blocked the first attack and dodged the second by rolling to the side. He quickly got up and took another swipe at the figure. Only managing to cut his arm, but it was enough to cause him to drop his blade. It stuck in the ground between the two. The figure gripped his remaining blade with both hands as Ben gripped his Keyblade. The two began to attack each other. The figure slashed wildly. Ben was beginning to become worn out by this. Ben feebly attempted to block one attack. His Keyblade was knocked from his hands as the figure hit him the face with his brute force, sending him crashing to the floor. The Keyblade was half submerged in the ground. Ben tried to stand up, but staggered away from the figure. Ben summoned his Keyblade, but it was heavier. He looked at it, it was now a hammer, and it was glowing faintly. He got his balance back and flung it at the figure. The figure raised his blade in defence but was pushed back from the force of the strange hammer. Ben ran forward summoning the hammer and went to bring it down on his opponent but he jumped back. When the hammer hit the floor, the ground spiked up in front of him, catching the figure off guard. Ben took the chance, ran forward and slammed the hammer into the figures chest sending him back several feet. Ben was gasping for breath as he let the hammer fall to the ground. In the distance, the figure got up and simply laughed, not a scratch on him,  
"You are defiantly the Keyblade master...this will be very interesting." He continued to laugh as he stepped backwards into a dark sphere and disappeared. Ben fell to the ground on all fours panting.  
"What the bloody hell is going on?" he asked in between breathes.

"Are you the Keyblade master?" A tall bulky figure towered over Morgz. She stared at the male figure, he was easily stronger than her, he held onto a large black staff which held a red orb at the top secured in a black cage. He was dressed entirely in black, face hidden away in the shadow of the hood.  
"Are you the Keyblade master?" He asked again. Morgz backed away slowly. The orb began to crackle with energy, before shooting out at her. She jumped to left to avoid it.  
"Are you the Keyblade master?" he repeated himself yet again. Morgz knew she wouldn't be able to take him on in a fight, but she was defiantly going to try.  
"Last time I ask...Are you the Keyblade master?" She thought about running, but realised she would never get away.  
"Hey you" a voice shouted at the hooded figure. It swung around to face the direction the voice came from. In a sudden burst the figure bound towards the person.  
"Oi! I was about to teach him a lesson" Morgz remarked. Realising the figure was soon catching up with the person, she knew she had to do something.  
"What am I gonna do… what did I do last time?" she thought to herself.  
"It can't be true… it must have been Ben being stupid…maybe I should try again?" Morgz closed her eyes and clenched her fists. She slowly morphed into what seemed to be a rather small kitten. She opened her eyes, realising that everything was a lot bigger and she had a sudden urge to groom herself.  
"Meooow…" as she carried on meowing her voice started to break through again.  
"Finally! I thought I'd never get my voice back" she exclaimed.  
"Now to help" Morgz realised that being a kitten was not going to help. She once again closed her eyes and morphed into a Liger. A young man ran from around the corner and was followed by the hooded figure.  
RAWWWR! The hooded figure stopped and stared in disbelief.  
"That's right… I'm a Liger now" She leapt towards the hooded figure and just as she was about to attack him, he stepped backwards into a black sphere and disappeared.  
"Dammit" she roared. As Morgz changed back to her normal self the young man walked towards her with a look of shock on his face.  
"Is that you Mike?" she asked.

"Will, don't get in the way, this guy's dangerous." Chris warned in a serious tone. Will had only heard him use it a few times. He knew better than to annoy him when he used this tone. A figure completely cloaked in black stood before them. They were outside where Chris lived.  
"Are you the Keyblade master?" asked the figure. It held a dark blue Keyblade in one hand and another normal blade in its other. Chris focused his energy, the red energy began to crackle around his two arms. They quickly formed into blood red vambraces. He summoned his Keyblade and in his other hand another blade, composed of the same red energy. He charged directly at the figure swinging his blades trying to cut the foe down. He wasn't holding back. Will just watched the two fight. The figure only managed to block one or two attacks. He was already being severely cut up. Chris was tearing him to shreds. Will felt a vibration in his pocket and heard a familiar tune he knew to be his ring tone. He looked at the caller ID, it was Peter, he accepted the call as he watched the fight.  
"Hello?" Will asked, he heard heavy breathing on the other end.  
"Will, it's Peter, Jiusi and I have been attacked by some Keyblader. We need help now!" The sounds of fighting filled the background.  
"Where are you?" Will asked quickly.  
"Blair Witch Den." Next thing he knew the line went dead. He looked over to Chris.  
"Chris! Peter and Jiusi are in trouble! They're in the Blair Witch Den. They've been attacked."  
"GO! I'll hold this guy off." Chris shouted back as red energy crackled around him and his blades. Will took off down the road. The Blair Witch Den was a small dark forest no one went into. Will picked up his phone and started dialling Ben's number, Ben eventually picked up.  
"Ben! Get your ass down to the Blair Witch Den! Peter and Jiusi need help now!" He ended the call as he entered the Blair Witch. There in the middle of the forest were Peter and Jiusi fighting someone cloaked in black with a purple Keyblade. His anger flared up as he summoned the Sleeping Lion and charged towards the figure. He saw red for a second but carried on charging. He went to bring the blade down but the figure moved behind him, so he swung his blade wildly in a arc. But the female figure blocked it. Will quickly spun on his foot to meet his foes blade. The two locked but the female figure quickly push it back and slashed at his leg causing him to stumble, she slashed his other leg causing him to fall to his knees. Will didn't have time to react before she tore through his shoulder with her blade. He screamed out in pain. Jiusi jumped over him and attempted to strike the figure down with her ice spear. Will looked up and saw Jiusi and the figure trading blows. She had a broken shield on one arm. Peter came from behind, helped Will and began carrying him away.  
"When did Jiusi get powers?" he asked through the pain.  
"Not a clue. Come on." Peter replied. Will felt dizzy as the pain took over.  
"Hey... You still here?" Peter asked. He got no reply. Peter gently shook him.  
"Hey wake up." Peter was beginning to worry. He looked over at Will's shoulder. The bleeding had stopped. That wasn't normal.  
"Let go of me." Will commanded. Peter released him and stood to the side. He could have sworn he saw Will's eyes go red. Will shot off in the direction of the figure and summoned Sleeping Lion. He saw Jiusi getting struck again and again. He charged straight into the figure. He began to slash wildly taking care that he didn't hit Jiusi. The female figure simply blocked the attacks but began to buckle under the speed. She lost her footing and this left her wide open, Will cut her leg, arm and part of her side in several quick movements. Everything else was blocked. Will forced the two of them into a deadlock.  
"Come on! You want the Keyblade master right? Try to kill me first!" Will egged her on. She forced him back and slashed twice at him, once at his legs and once at his chest but he blocked the second attack. He slashed back towards her several times only to be blocked and knocked to the floor with her speed. Before Will could move the sound of metal on metal rang in his ears, he looked up to see Ben and a strange hammer blocking the purple Keyblade. Ben forced the blade up and slammed his hammer into the blade knocking the figure back. Will quickly got up and summoned Sleeping Lion back to him.  
"About time..." Will remarked.  
"Shut it, I just saved your ass." Ben laughed loudly to annoy Will. The two charged towards The Keyblader, one going right, the other going left. Between them the Keyblader couldn't keep up. Every hit from Ben sent her back a couple of feet and Will was becoming to fast to block. She was being beaten down. And fast. The figure leapt into the air to perform an aerial attack, but the two easily dodged it, Will kicked her in the ribs as she came down and slashed her across the leg with his Keyblade in two fluid motions and she backed away quickly. Right into the path of Ben's hammer. She was sent through the air and slammed into a tree. She staggered up and looked at the two. It took her some time to straighten up. A shot of red energy hit her and slammed into the tree again before slumping to the ground. Chris walked up to her, his gauntlets still crackling with energy. They watched as the figure was absorbed by a black sphere.  
"Damn dark portals. Same way my guy got away." Chris spoke in a calm tone , but was obviously annoyed. He let the gauntlets turn back into energy and wiped any dust off his black top. Ben let go of his hammer and let it fade. Chris turned as it faded and saw it.  
"So you got your first form. Congratulations. That takes skill." Chris grinned madly.  
"Form?" Ben asked.  
"Tell you later." He replied. Will collapsed on the floor and groaned. Every muscle ached. He let the Sleeping Lion fade. Chris looked around, everyone was injured in some way.  
" We need to call everyone here now."


End file.
